User talk:Mark Elliott
[http://collaboration.wikicities.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mark_Elliott&action=edit&section=new ---> Add a comment <---] Welcome Hi, Mark Elliot. Welcome to the Central Wikicity! Best wishes with your Ph.D! --CocoaZen 01:24, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Formatting Thanks for the welcome! I tried a few things for the bullets on the main page, but they didn't work. Might have to use css or vanilla html instead of wiki formatting. :-( --CocoaZen 02:31, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) wikiversity I would like to start an article about wikiversity in the education category. --JWSchmidt 02:23, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Yes, please start an article on wikiversity - I think that would be a fantastic contribution! Let me know if I can help at all. (I copied this to your user page.) Mark Elliott 04:18, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) I need some help; please see Talk:Wikiversity#Citations/References link format. --JWSchmidt 20:07, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think that's fixed up now - looks much better now. --Mark Elliott 21:30, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks! --JWSchmidt 00:12, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) All things collaborative Hi Mark, as the title says, I'm interested in collaboration, with particular relevance to learning/education (did masters thesis on Wikipedia as a learning community). Just thought I'd drop you a note as I see you're doing some good work here. I've collaborated with JW (above) on pages related to wikiversity and plan to do a lot more with it (eg. my media literacy course). Will get more involved here i think along with the other related wikcities as Wikiversity continues to exist in limbo. Am on the other end of a PhD, so have lots to think about at the moment - please feel free to dump any ideas/suggestions my way.. Cormaggio 21:44, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Melbourne meetup Your venue suggestion seems to have won; can you book the CFI room please, and notify the melb meetup page of the details? Josh Parris 23:24, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) March 27th Meetup in Melbourne Hello Mark! This is obviously where you hang out. I hope the Centre for Ideas is open at 7:00 in the night of that day. Thanks ever so, EuropracBHIT (Bronwyn Kate Gannan). Greetings from Bricolab Hi Mark! Thanks for your positive feedback at Bricolab. I really like what you have set up here, and hope I'll be able to contribute to the great work so far. It certainly seems to be in keeping with my ongoing project. My own interests are in collaborative authorship, the open source paradigm as applied to culture, and the impact that both can have on media and media literacy. I recently applied for my PhD, and am hoping to hear back soon. In the meantime, I'm finishing up another masters (education this time round). Thanks for cooking up MetaCollab. It strikes me as a very timely and encouraging idea. Best regards, Michael Pick (aka User:Bricolab, here and on Wikipedia). :Thanks Michael - I look forward to your contributions! (i'll leave a message on your talk page) Wikipedia meetup Hi Mark. I wrote on wikipedia:Wikipedia:Meetup/Melbourne that 27 June in the Centre for Ideas seems to be the best possibility for a Wikipedia meetup. Could you please check whether the location is available and let us know? Thanks in advance; it would be great to see you again. -- wikipedia:User:Jitse Niesen :I'll check tomorrow. Look forward to it! 203.82.183.147 22:28, 5 June 2006 (UTC) The Tree of Knowledge (ToK) System Have you ever heard of the ToK by Gregg Henriques? Check out *Tree of Knowledge System website * Henriques, Gregg (2003) The Tree of Knowledge System and the Theoretical Unification of Psychology. Review of General Psychology, Vol. 7, No. 2, 150-182. Fulltext. Jaywin 22:41, 12 July 2006 (UTC) : Cheers Jaywin - some good links there! I'll have to do more reading, but they remind me of both: :* Ken Wilber's AQAL theory, and :* Spiral Dynamics Wikimania At Wikimania there have been some quite interesting presentations about collaborations. Maybe you are interested: Contribution patterns among active Wikipedians: Finding and keeping content creators is one of them. Dedalus 10:44, 10 August 2006 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll have a look. I was bummed to miss the conference, and further bummed to not have had time to follow the proceedings more closely (have twin babes on the way and life's already manic!). Looks like it was great fun, and such pointers are much appreciated! Mark Elliott 01:19, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Open Project Development Hi, it would be interesting to try a collaboration between this and the new wiki I started. Of course it is new, and needs time to develop, but if you want to take a look it would be great. My wiki could be a kind of practical collaborating laboratory, and there could be some links about the theory of collaborating of this wiki. At the same time, both would grow independently. But if you have other projects, no problem... :-) this's the link: http://projects.wikia.com or (better if you read this description first, in the wiki itself there may be some English mistakes, because my first language is Italian): http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Projects Thank you --Let's 22:08, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Hey! Great wiki idea, in fact, I'm in the process of developing a similar concept here: http://collabforge.net I'd be very interested in a collaborative venture between Open Project Development and Metacollab. Right now I'm supper busy (my partner is about to give birth to TWINS!) so, needless to say, I'm not online as much as I'd like these days. But, having said that, feel free to give me an email at m.elliott at unimelb.edu.au and we can see what we can develop! (I'll also post this on your user talk page) Mark Elliott 02:30, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Hi Mark. First of all, congratulations for your twins. Hope everything goes well. I tried to send you an e-mail. Tell me if you didn't get it. I am busy as well, now. Having an exam... uff! --Let's 19:41, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :-) :Hope you're exam when well. I didn't get an email if you did send one: m.elliott at vca.unimelb.edu.au Cheers! Mark Elliott 07:46, 26 August 2006 (UTC) The address was wrong. I sent it again. Hope you got it now. --Let's 09:48, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :Got it! :-) Mark Elliott 22:27, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Nice work! I love what you've built so far. When you're ready to get some free promotion of it, let me know and I'll make sure we advertise it in the Wikia spotlight on the top left. http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 03:05, 7 September 2006 (UTC) : Thanks Gil, no time like the present I suppose! Mark Elliott 05:01, 10 September 2006 (UTC) It's running now in rotation. 33% of the text ads up top will have a link to the Inheritance wiki. I'd love to hear from you in a few days on whether you see newbies :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 05:09, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Hi Mark Is everything going well? On this page there's a list that could interest you (and maybe you know more sources). Cheers! --Let's 18:43, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :A good resource, thanks for the pointer. I'm very well, and tired, as my partner just gave birth to twin boys!!! So it has been a lot of all hours feeding and fun - and very little wiki-ing and web surfing :-(. Hope all's well with you. Cheers! Mark Elliott 16:06, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Twins! Congratulations! Man do you have your work cut out for you! I know the drill but for me it was one-at-a-time :) You do what you must on the home front and we'll try to keep metaCollab up and running. I suppose your leave is justified. ::I'm doing some work at Wikiversity and trying to augment its representation around w:Wikia-land starting with getting it on the w:Interwiki map. For now, we can use Wikipedia:v:Main_Page. -- CQ 13:42, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks CQ, your contributions are much appreciated! - i'm digging contextual collaboration. Exciting about Wikipedia:v:Main_Page - can't wait to get back to some serious editing all over the place... Yeah, these are our first kids, so we're on a steep learning curve, especially with this double vision. Though, i can't complain, they're growing well, and aren't causing too much trouble, yet... ;-). Mark Elliott 15:57, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Article on Collaboration Mark, I altered the summary sentence of the collaboration article in Wikipedia. Feel free to refine as you see put. Cheers! MLWilson 21:49, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Much better! i gave it one more tweek... adding creativity to the end as per Oxford's definitions of collaborate, collaborator, and collaboration. (left message on your talk page as well) Mark Elliott 00:03, 29 April 2007 (UTC) SARS Article in Wikipedia See Article in Wikipedia. MLWilson 03:48, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I am interested actually. I'll delve soon... Mark Elliott 08:21, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for message Hi Mark, thanks for your message and your news. In connection with developing Sustainable Community Action I'm interested in developing content on how to improve collaboration in and around face to face gatherings - see for example Open source conference design and how to better integrate face to face and online collaboration (hope to do a short presentation at BarcampUKGovweb end of next month. Do you see metacollab developing in any particular direction in 2008? Philralph 15:43, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I've been thinking about extending my development activities more in the direction of my phd and recent consulting work in and around mass collaboration. I've even been toying with the idea of trying to cultivate a mass collaboration on the topic of mass collaboration - which seems appropriate in the Wikia/Wikipedia communities. So perhaps metacollab could serve as a locus for this activity. Seems like my recent job - analysing and reengineering the City of Melbourne's planning process for its collaborative creation of its 10 year plan might be relevant to BarcampUKGovweb? Mark Elliott 22:48, 27 December 2007 (UTC)